AU Addition to Rusty Cage, Part One
by dolphingirl375
Summary: Just what it says, AU ending addition to Rusty Cage, Part One. Maya is waiting for Campbell after his "punishment" practice.


**AU end of Rusty Cage part 1:**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the idea. **

**Author's Note: Just recently was forced to watch tons of Teennick and got into the summer "showdown". **

**Remember this is AU and as I'm not familiar with much before the current season, some things may not be canon. Go with it. **

**I really like Campbell and Maya together-they're very adorable and I think their karaoke was just the cutest.**

* * *

Campbell finally pulled himself together enough to take a quick shower and pack his gear away. He tore a strip off a clean towel and wrapped it around his cut hand then got dressed. Dallas telling him _'Like it or not, we're all you have'_ kept bouncing around his brain. He felt a fresh wave of frustration; unhappy tears ready to fall. He took several deep breaths trying to regain control of his emotions. _Can't start crying again._ _What the hell am I going to do? _he thought. _I can't keep going like this._ He walked out of the locker room and through the front doors. He was exhausted, but he didn't feel like calling the Clarksons for a ride home. He needed time to think and collect himself anyway.

Campbell started down the stairs, lost in thought. He didn't notice someone sitting there until he heard a soft, "Hi."

He jumped and focused to his left. There sat Maya, smiling up at him. "Wha…what are you doing here?" he asked, looking confused.

Campbell couldn't help noticing how her smile faltered just a little and the hurt look that briefly clouded her eyes. He instantly felt terrible. _There I go again, hurting her feelings. I'm so stupid!_

Maya quickly recovered and answered brightly, "I'm waiting for you, of course. You look exhausted."

"Yeah. The team was brutal. But…I deserved it."

Maya patted the step next to her and he sat down. She turned to him and looked him in the eye. "Cam, why did you lie about practice being canceled yesterday?"

Campbell gazed into those sweet blue eyes and found himself wanting to tell her everything. Instead he simply said with a shrug and a lopsided smile, "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to relax and have some fun for once."

Maya had been watching Campbell closely. She noticed that his eyes were red and they had dark circles underneath. She also saw something else in his eyes, and she knew he was holding back, but figured maybe now wasn't the time to push him. She saw the way his shoulders sagged and she'd detected a slight limp when he was walking down the steps. _Probably my fault for jumping on him this morning._ "So, did you?" she asked. "Have fun last night?"

Campbell smiled. "Yeah, I did. Hanging with you and your friends was exactly what I needed. Even with the karaoke."

Maya chuckled. "I'm glad. And they're your friends now, too, you know." She grabbed his hand. "Cam! What's this?" she exclaimed as she pulled at the towel strip.

He pulled his hand away. "It's nothing. I accidentally cut myself on my skate when I was packing up. Nothing to worry about."

"Let me see," she said taking his hand. He tried to pull it out of her grasp, but she gave him a determined look and pulled it firmly into her lap. Maya gently unwound his temporary bandage and looked at it. "Ouch. Does it hurt much?"

"Nah, not too bad. Not the first time I've knicked myself on one of my skates."

"This is more than a knick." Maya checked the time on her phone. "The school nurse is gone, but there's a first aid kit in the band room. Come on." She stood and started walking toward the side of the building.

"Maya, it's nothing, really. It can wait until I get home."

Maya turned to see Campbell still sitting in the same place. She strode back to him and pulled him up by his good hand. "Nonsense. It's probably already getting infected as we speak. Can't have our star hockey player losing a limb to infection. This will only take a few moments. Now come _on_." Campbell had just enough time to grab his bag and sling it over his shoulder before she began pulling him with her.

* * *

Maya led him into the band room. There were still a few students packing up instruments and chatting. No one paid them any mind as she steered him purposefully toward the office area. Maya entered the office and emerged a moment later with a white box. "There's a small washroom in the back hall." Campbell fell into step behind her.

In the washroom Maya helped him take off his Ice Hounds jacket and hoodie. She unwound the towel strip and threw it in the trash bin. "This may hurt a bit, but we need to get it clean," she said. Campbell stood there trying not to wince while she gently washed then examined his palm. "It doesn't look too deep, but you may want to have the nurse check it tomorrow," she murmured.

Maya carefully dried his hand then applied some antiseptic. Campbell grimaced and sharply inhaled when the ointment hit the cut. "Sorry! It may sting a bit."

"It's fine," he said. He was watching her face as she concentrated on neatly wrapping his hand with gauze. He found himself smiling a little and feeling completely safe and happy for the first time in a while.

Maya taped off the gauze and gave his palm a kiss. "There. All better," she declared.

Campbell looked at his neatly wrapped hand. "If you ever get tired of music I think you'd have a bright future as a doctor. Thanks, Maya."

"My pleasure," she said with a smile. Campbell was really beginning to like seeing her smile.

He reached up and caressed her cheek then slowly leaned forward until his lips met hers. Campbell's injured hand went around her waist and pulled her just a little closer.

Maya slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled a bit as Campbell let out a soft sigh. She could feel the tension leaving his shoulders as they continued kissing.

They were both enjoying their first real make out session. Campbell noticed Maya smelled slightly like vanilla and her skin was silky soft beneath his fingers. Maya had noticed Campbell's woodsy smell and the warmth of his body. She was also very aware of the muscles beneath his shirt.

Just then her phone rang, the ringtone unnaturally loud in the small, tiled room. They both jumped apart and Maya apologized profusely as she dug out her phone. "Oh crap! It's my sister. Hello?"

Even Campbell could hear Katie yelling at Maya though he couldn't decipher the actual words. "Okay okay. I'm in the band room. I'll be there in a minute." Maya rang off and rolled her eyes. "Come on. We're giving you a ride home."

"No, you don't need to. I can walk."

"I _insist_. You're exhausted and injured. What kind of doctor would I be if I let you walk home in this condition? Katie won't mind. _Much_," she added under her breath.

"You sure about that, _Doctor Matlin_? She sounded awfully mad."

"Haven't you learned yet? Katie _always_ sounds like that. Just ignore it. That's what I do." Campbell put his jacket back on and followed Maya outside. Maya spotted Katie and ran ahead. Campbell followed a little self-consciously and stopped short when he saw Katie glaring at him then her sister.

"_Please_, Katie. He's really tired and he's injured. I hurt him this morning by accident then he got cut at practice. He lost some blood. Pleeeeeeease, Katie?"

"Fine! Anything to stop that whining! Get in." She turned her fierce gaze on Campbell. "You better not bleed all over my car."

"Yay!" Maya did a little dance then pulled Campbell into the back seat with her.

"No making out back there!" Katie snapped. "I'll be watching you!" They could see her glare at them from the rear-view mirror.

Campbell gave her his address then settled back in the seat. Maya sat back next to him and gave him a big smile. He returned it then glanced down and took her hand, entwining their fingers. He gave it a little squeeze. Maya's smile broadened and she squeezed back.

He and Maya quietly discussed homework until they pulled up to the host home he was staying at. "Be on Facerange later?" he asked.

"Probably. Or, if you want to _really_ talk, call me." Maya gave him a meaningful look.

_She knows something's up,_ he thought. Campbell smiled and nodded.

"Did I tell you how glad I am that you waited for me?" he asked.

Maya shook her head. "No."

"Well, I am. _Very_ glad."

Maya leaned forward and kissed him.

A harsh clearing of the throat came from the front seat. The young couple jumped and turned toward the front. Katie was glowering at them over the seat. "Ew! Enough! _Out_, hockey boy."

"Katie, stop it! Be nice. I'm allowed to kiss my boyfriend good-bye."

"Not in my car and not in front of me you aren't," Katie growled.

"No worries, I'm gone. Talk to you later, Doc." He smiled and gave her a little wink. "Thanks for the ride, Katie, I appreciate it."

She nodded grudgingly at him. Maya followed him out of the car to get in the front. She gave him another quick kiss before climbing in. "Get some rest and make sure you see the nurse about that hand!" she reminded him.

"Will do, _Doc_."

"And next time you skip practice to hang with me, leave the jacket at home so no one recognizes you and posts a picture," she added.

Campbell smiled and nodded. "Good idea." He watched the car head down the street and turn at the intersection then turned toward his house and felt his shoulders slump a little as he made his way inside and up to his room to do homework until dinner.

Campbell wanted so much to tell his mom about why he was really frustrated with hockey: the team itself. His so-called _family_. His real family never treated him like the Ice Hounds did. Campbell sighed heavily. He knew he couldn't tell his mom what was really going on. She'd worry herself sick, call his coach and then he'd get picked on even worse. _I'll just have to suck it up until it dies down or I figure out what to do,_ he thought. _Maybe I'll talk to Maya about it. _He smiled at the thought of her. _Maya. She makes everything seem better. _Campbell sighed then pulled out his French homework. He wanted to have as much time as possible to chat with her later so he had to finish his work as quick as he could.

* * *

Katie pulled away from the curb and headed home. She kept looking over at her sister. "I can't believe my little sister is dating a dumb jock. And a loser Ice Hound to boot. Those hockey guys are the _worst_."

"Campbell isn't a dumb jock nor is he a loser. He's really sweet. Not at all like those other Ice Hounds."

Katie rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"I do."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**

**This was the result of a having a borrowed netbook and _four hours in a waiting room _today. (Thank God I had something to keep me occupied!) **

**Didn't get to do my usual excessive editing as I wanted to post it before tonight's episode. There will probably be other AU endings/scenes/possible revisions or whatever after I see tonight's episode. **

**To readers of my older stuff: Honest, updates **_**will**_** be forthcoming. Please be patient. My last two years have been totally hellish.**


End file.
